To identify viruses and bacteria, there are well-known methods such as a PCR method which identifies genes, a DNA chip utilizing method, and an ELISA method which utilizes an antigen-antibody reaction. In addition to these methods, there is an attempt to detect viruses and bacteria by recognizing the size of each particle in a specimen.